


L'Amore (hiatus)

by samoyed_triangle



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daniel & Jeongkook are best friends, Domestic Fluff, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F4 - Freeform, F4 OngVHwangMin, F4 are all besties, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gotta Go Fast, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Taeyeon & Taehyung are siblings in this story, Love at First Sight, M/M, NielKookHwan are besties, No Angst, Ongniel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably will have smut, Romance, Seongwoo & Taehyung are best friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no promises, others will join soon, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: When you crosses path with someone from the F4 in your university, you didn't think that you would fall in love at first sight in an instant. Trust me, it happens to Kang Daniel when he met with Ong Seongwoo one day at a cafe. Just that Daniel didn't think he would, like he kind of confused yet he know he love Seongwoo.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where did I get this idea from, but it sort of happen that when I watched V, he kind of reminds me of Seongwoo in so many ways. Just like Kook too, he too reminds me of Daniel. So here I am with another story, and will just give you some sneak peek first.
> 
> Major pairing will be OngNiel of course. There is a side pairing too in which it will be VKook/TaeKook and MinHwan. I might pair Jimin with Yoongi, but not sure yet :3
> 
> Otherwise, this will be my first time ever writing about BTS along with W1 hahaha. V & Ong have (from my view) a lot in commons just like Kook & Niel. Hopefully you guys would enjoy this.

"Hold up. He's the guy that I've met at the cafe few days ago. Wait. He's....our sunbae?!"

"Who? Who are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Him! That tall, lean with the greyish looking hair dude."

"You mean, Ong Seongwoo sunbae?"

"Ong Seongwoo?"

"Yeah, he is along with those three guys with him are known as the F4 of our uni. Wait...you hang out with the ONG SEONGWOO??"

"I didn't know it was him."

"Holy shit."

*

"Guess we were fated to meet at this cafe at the almost exact same time. This is our....fifth time meeting each other again?"

"Ah...haha, yeah. I uh.."

"No need to be shy. I've seen you around campus. We should be friends now, since we're studying in the same uni."

"S-sure...yeah, let's be friend."

*

"You just picked... L'amore, Kang Daniel ssi. It means you are in love. With a person."

"I...."

"Do you know who?"

"Yes. He went to the same uni as you are. A senior in his last year. Tall, lean and very handsome. Most popular among his group of friends."

"Most popu-.....You don't mean...."

"Yes, I mean 'him'."

"Fuck.."


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an introduction chapter for our F4.

Seongwoo rushed out of his apartment after he just realize that he had morning class today. He couldn't blame someone because it's his own fault for being careless and forgetting to set his alarm clock. He curses through his walk, getting faster and faster as he check on his watch. Time is ticking and he'll be fucked up if he's late. Five more minutes before their professor would come in.

Once he reached his class, he sighs, relief that he didn’t see his professor yet and quickly walk inside and as usual, greet his classmates and took a seat next to his best friend.

”Dude, you’re two minutes away from being penalized by Mr Jung. Thank god you manage to make it.”

”I know and thank heaven for my long legs. It make it easier to make a run for it with these legs.” Seongwoo pats his legs as he sat down. Impressed by the fact he was gifted with long legs. No, he was grateful to be tall and have long legs, so he strides easier with wider, bigger steps.

V, his best friend snorts back at him and click his tongue. Thinking how ridiculous his bestie are.

”Stop being overly cocky of yourself. I mean of your own legs, Woo. It’s creepy.”

Seongwoo chuckles, bumping his shoulder against his friend named V or known as Kim Taehyung. He still wondering why Taehyung wanted to be called V. It doesn’t literally mean anything or does his name have that letter. So why V, it’s still a mystery to him. But he could guess that, Taehyung often loves to pose a peace sign whenever they take selfies or photo, so probably from that v sign pose that made him chose to be called, V. Then again, whatever. It’s his best friend’s name and not his.

Seongwoo and V have been friends since forever. Having grown up together and went to the same school since pre-school is really something. And to think they even got enrolled into the university they dreamed about together too.

It’s like they are match made in heaven. Like soulmates but not really. And they both were thankful to have each other even after they left home. Now living together as housemates-

It suddenly clicked in Seongwoo’s mind. “Yah, why didn’t you wake me up when you know we have class this morning?”

V looked at him and grin cheekily at Seongwoo, which in return tilt his head and started hitting V’s arm, for several times. He ‘ow’ and hissing at his friend. Putting his hand up to defend himself from Seongwoo.

”I did but you were dead asleep. Like, I even have to check if you even breathe, since you literally slept like a log. Not even waking up when I tickled your feet or scream in your ears, blasting loud music next to your ears could wake you up. So not really my fault. But, you manage to make it in time right. So be thankful for that.” V stick his tongue out.

Seongwoo pouts, then the professor came in and everybody get into their seat. Eyes now focused on the man at the front.

*

After class, the two met up with their two other friends at the campus yard. While they waited for them, Seongwoo and V were watching some funny video from V's phone. Laughing at certain things that they find it funny. Also making random jokes on those funny videos they just watch. All the while, they got the attention of every girls in their university. Some even stop and recorded what the two were doing, and even fangirling at the side.

And the crowd when much crazier when their two other friends joined in. Hwang Minhyun and Park Jimin. And with that, their group of friends were completed.

Greeting each other as they always do before they walked off towards their campus dining hall. Strutting the pathway like they were famous, hot model.

Girls were swooning over the four. Even guys were jealous at their good looks and of course also fanboying over the four.

They are known as the F4 of their university. Because of their dashingly good looks. Not only that, they are also really good in their own courses. Passing every exams with flying colors, exiling in every single year and semester without needing to repeat a semester or a paper. Making into the dean list since first year until this year was a new record to their university.

They have never found or able to keep the same student in their dean list. Never since they started the university. But Seongwoo, V, Minhyun and Jimin proved them wrong and have been staying in their successful ladder since they started uni. How awesome are they. Nobody can even beat them.

They are the pride of the uni. Always the eye candy of everyone in campus. Everyone's favorite sunbaes and their ideal type to have as their boyfriend.

Shall we start a short intro for them? Here we go.

*

 **Ong Seongwoo** is the second child in his family. He will be the person who soon take over his father's company after graduations, although he doesn't really want to be a person who will run a whole big company. But he can't really say anything but to say yes about it. He's a kind-hearted and a loving guy for someone that have a big family name. Not snobbish or cruel to people. Rather he loves to help them when in need. Have an older sister whom he dearly love, despite the siblings bickering everyday. **Seongmi** is her name and she own a fashion boutique that sells her own designs and clothes.

 **Kim Taehyung aka V** is the second child of his family. Same as his best friend, he too will soon takes over his father's company. They owned a lot of five star hotel in the whole country. Like Seongwoo, Taehyung too is a very kind person and also very playful, cheeky, and sweet boy. He have an older sister too which is actually best friend of Seongwoo's sister. **Taeyeon** is her name and she owns a restaurant. Pretty much famous and loved by the people. _**(A/N: Taeyeon is the queen Taeyeon which most people adore :3)**_

 **Hwang Minhyun** is also the second son in the family. He majors in literature and language since he wanted to learn of other countries languages and perhaps become translator to foreigners or just simply write a book about others culture. He is the most mature friend among the four and the most sensible one, at most time besides Seongwoo. The one who will hold up the group in it's place. The one who share advises. Also have an older sister and a younger brother. **Jura** is friends with Seongmi and Taeyeon and she is a teacher for the high school students.

 **Park Jimin** is the eldest son in the family. He majors in dance and performing arts. Since he dream of being a dancer or maybe an instructor one day that he had learn lots of dance steps. He's pretty sweet, lovable and adorable and the shortest among the four. Always being teased by his friends because of his height but he is the most protective ones among them all. Always having their back and all. He doesn't have an older sister since he's the oldest, but he do have a younger sister and a younger brother whom he loves so much.

*

Now that you've learn about them (just a tad bit), let's start the story again, eh?

Jimin glances back almost every single minutes as they headed to the dining hall. Sometime he snickers by himself and then flashes his cute smile that made the whole girls fainted and in awe.

"Jiminie, you're doing it again." said Taehyung once they reached the hall and looked around for an empty seat. Jimin turns around and chuckles.

"Yeah because I just enjoy watching them react like that. You know, acting all woozy and fainted once I gave them a smile."

They walked in towards the empty seat while Jimin keeps on chuckling. Minhyun could just shake his head while Seongwoo checks on the menu hanging above the counter and Taehyung just rolled his eyes.

"Leave them alone will ya."

"Don't wanna." Jimin stick his tongue out and checks on his phone.

Seongwoo stood up to get into the line, joined by Taehyung as the two bestie starts discussing on what should they eat for lunch. Since they stand together, people were getting crazy by the sight of the two handsome men. Yes, all four are handsome like an Adonis but they can't deny that Seongwoo and Taehyung are the most handsome ones.

They know because every month they had a voting day for the most handsome faces in their university and almost every month, no, every month Seongwoo and Taehyung are the winner for the most handsome guy. Either they were scored as number one together or one of them being in second place, like all the time.

Handsome and rich, plus kind and sweet too. They are a friendly people, unlike some other rich kids that are snobbish and thinking that they are too good to be with normal people. Well, they can just go screw themselves somewhere.

The F4 is beyond that. They have lots of friends and know lots of people. 

Whatever it is, they are thankful to have such wonderful boys in the uni.  Well, they are not the only famous and handsome ones. They are a few more that is pretty much well known across their uni. But not as famous as the F4.

Still are well recognized and are worthy of standing next to the F4 if they have too. Because they are handsome and gorgeous just like the F4 princes. Well, girls daydreams about these four and keeps calling them princes sometimes which made the four creeps out of it.

They chose their menus and proceed to have lunch like they usual have. And goes about their day after that. Bidding goodbye to Minhyun and Jimin before the two bestie went off to their next class and then back home to end their day in bed. Sleeps in taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is your 1st chapter.  
> Enjoy.  
> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction about Daniel and his friends and the reason why he took Law as his major.

For the past hour, Daniel have been cursing non stop when he read through his textbook about crime investigation since he had to study them before tomorrow's small text that their stupid professor had announced, or surprises the shit out of them all yesterday. He even cursed under his breath to the professor for being an ass and wishing that the man would turn into a toad or something.

He sighs, flipping the pages then sighs again. Somehow he made his other friends who were sitting with him uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable but annoyed by the constant sighing and the defeat groaning each time Daniel read through the book.

The next sigh he let it slip out of his mouth, made his friend kicked him by the shin and he hissed, automatically rubbing his leg where he was kicked then glared over to his friend, Jaehwan.

"What the fuck is that for."

"You have been sighing for the past hour. And even grumbles around. You know how annoying it sounds like when you kept on sighing each time you flipped the pages. It's getting really annoying. So just stop."

Daniel sighs again and let his head fell on the table, on his textbook.

"You don't understand Jaehwan. The words, all the scientific or whatever you called them are too much for me to understand and it's driving me crazy just by reading it. And trying to understand them since...."

"Since?"

"Uh, never mind. I don't even know why did I picked this subject as my main major."

"You took it because you said you love all this crime stuff and wanted to give justice to the people around when you became a lawyer. You said it's you dream so why complain about it now. You love law and society so much."

Daniel wanted to retorts back but he clamped his mouth when he opens them. He know that Jaehwan is right about it and he couldn't blame the guy. He loves all this stuff since he was a middle schooler. Having to watch the first ever Sherlock Holmes series made him realized how cool it was to be a detective or just helping people solving the mystery. But then again, Sherlock Holmes has nothing to do with law or being a lawyer. 

Nope, it has nothing to do with what he is currently major in. He have watched lots of such as Law & Order, The Good Wife and so much more and then he kept repeating it over and over again. It somehow raised up his interest to be a lawyer and since then, history or whatever that could relates with law is his favorite kind of subject and also his favorite kind of TV show.

*

 **Kang Daniel** is an only child in his family and have been pampered by his parents for as long as he can remember. They loves him so much that they often let him do what he wants and actually love the idea of their son taking on the Law and Society when he enters college. His parents is the reason why he enjoy all the law and court stuff since they both work as a lawyer. A very great one if he may add. So he looked up to them and wanted to be just like them one day. His parents never asked him or forced him to be one because they wanted him to have his freedom and choose his own life. But it surprises them when Daniel said he will be joining them one day. Also, Daniel loves to dance and b-boying during his free time. Together with his closest friend, Jungkook.

 **Jeon Jungkook** is the middle child of his family. Having an older brother and a younger sister along with his parents. He majors in Performing Arts since he is the star student in his school. Always dancing and sometimes rapping too. He wanted to be a composer or music producer one day if he is able to because he loves composing songs. And also if possible, he wish to open up his own dance studio. Teaching people how to dance and maybe teach them how to sing too. Jungkook and Daniel are the best of friends since they were always together, joint by the hip each time they hang out.

 **Kim Jaehwan** is an only child in his family. Jaehwan were born in a very talented family since both his parents are a great and famous songs writer. Not only that, they even held up concerts as his father plays the piano while his mother play the violin. Having said that, Jaehwan learn how to play a guitar and even piano too. He major in Performing Arts, just like Jungkook. He is more of a vocal person, since he have such a nice and beautiful voice when he sings. He is also the best of friends of Daniel and Jungkook. But he don't always joins them when they went out.

Once again, we should start with the story after introducing these three to you readers.

*

Jungkook came in and quickly found the two of them sitting near the window. He walked over and took a seat next to Daniel who still have his head on the table. He raised his brow and looked back at Jaehwan.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's stressed out about his book. Said that he have a test tomorrow."

"About.." Jungkook peek to see about what sort of book it is but then decide to just pull the book away from Daniel. "Crime investigation..it's your favorite subject right?" he asked as he scan the book. 

Daniel just groan and buried his face even deeper into his folded arms. Slowly turning his head to look at Jungkook.

"It is...but it's pure torture by reading through it. I kept asking myself on why did I chose this subject for my major. And Jaehwan over here doesn't help me at all." he huffed, pointing his finger at Jaehwan who was taken aback.

"Hey, why blame me for your problem. I'd said that it's your favorite and you chose it yourself, so don't blame me on this. Idiot."

"Asshole."

"What the f-" Jaehwan was about to cursed but Jungkook stops him, pushing him to sit back down in his seat.

"That's enough you two. Daniel, this is like your second year already so why complain now when you have like another one more year to go before graduating. Besides, you've been an awesome student though. I've heard rumors saying that you are one of the best in your course. So don't go saying that it's hard and all. You came a long way to stop now."

Now that Jungkook mentioned it, he's right. It has been two years since he take this course and most of the time, he aced them all. So this is actually really nothing to what he had gone through all those two years. The taller straighten himself up and smiles at his friend. Bunny teeth sticking out and he made Jungkook smiles like he does too.

"You're right. Thanks Kook."

Jungkook just gave him a thumb up and a wink and a big smile. While Jaehwan just snort and scoffed at the two bunny in front of him. 

Well, he need to continue study and ace that test tomorrow. If everything goes well, he wish to celebrate it by going to the bar or just simply hang out by the cafe with his friends. Coffee calms his nerve so he might as well go with a cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung had a small siblings argument with his noona, Taeyeon.  
> Seongwoo and Daniel finally meet each other or bumping into each other at the coffee shop.

_**"Kim Taehyung. Where is my favorite Gucci bag that I bought a month ago? Did you took it?"**_ Taeyeon, Taehyung's sister calls up from home one day. Asking her brother if he had taken her favorite Gucci bag.

Taehyung was silent for a short moment. And when silence is the only thing he could do, it means that Taeyeon was right about him taking her bag. He could see how she rolled her eyes and have a hand on her hip.

_**"So it's you then."** _

"I swear noona. I thought it was mine because it looks exactly the same as how mine is." Taehyung says in his defense but he knows it's futile. Especially if he is involving his noona because Taeyeon is way out of his league. 

Not to mention both siblings have the kinks on Gucci. They enjoy shopping for Gucci clothes, beg, shoes and so much more when Taehyung comes home for a break. Or when she came for a visit down to his college.

 _ **"Tae, yours and mine does not look alike at all. How can you say that it's yours since it's clearly is a women's bag. I mean, at least you should know that."**_ His noona sighs from the other side. Once again he could see her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Noona, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take it from you when I came home last month. I'll post it back to you if you want." Taehyung moves around his room, going into his closet to get the bag out.

_**"It's fine. I was just cleaning up my room and suddenly realized that it was missing. At first I thought I've misplaced it somewhere but then I remembered that you were here last month that I'd guess you have taken it. And I was right."** _

Taehyung scratched his head and smile sheepishly but then remembers that his noona couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry again noona. I'll come by when I'm able. Might ask Seongwoo to take me there."

 _ **"Ah, Seongwoo. Oh how I miss the boy so much. Do bring him here yeah, Tae. I bet Seongmi would be delighted to see him. Those two haven't seen each other for couple of months now."** _ Taeyeon chuckles through the phone which follows by Taehyung but then the boy pouts after he remember something.

"Noona, how can you miss him more than I do, your dongsaeng. Are you two dating or something." Taehyung asked, sounding as if he was hurt by his noona missing Seongwoo rather she missing him. Clutching on his chest in a fake hurt.

 _ **"Aish you brat. I miss you more my baby brother. I miss Seongwoo because its' been a while since I last saw him. You two were practically joint by the hips since you were a baby. That's all though. And I'm not dating your friend, Taetae. Gosh where did you get that idea anyway."**_ Taeyeon snorts and then laughs like an ahjumma.

"Yeah well, you missed him so..."

 _ **"Just stop already. Anyway, let me know if you're coming by one day. Say hi to Seongwoo for me. Tata, little Tae."** _ she giggles, a teasing tone could be heard from the way she calls him little Tae.

"Stop calling me little TAE! And bye noona." Taehyung huffed and ended the call. He eyed the bag in his hand and squinted his eyes. Well it's definitely not his when he keep looking at it. Of course it's not because, hell it looks like only girls would wear them. How can he mistaken it from his own. Clearly it does not scream, **FOR MEN**.

*

"If I would guess correctly.." Taehyung screams when someone spoken up to him. He snaps his head around to find Seongwoo leaning against the door frame, with an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Fucking....Woo can you knock before you speak or at least let know that you were there, standing. I almost pee in my pants." 

Seongwoo just chuckles and throws his hands up, apologizing for startling him. 

"Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, if I would guess correctly, your noona called and asked about that Gucci bag," he points at the bag and continue, "And you mistaken it by thinking that it's yours. Seriously, when both you and Taeyeon noona have the same obsession on Gucci, it'll be hard to tell whose belongs to whose."

"Yeah, well noona and I will die for Gucci. We always manage to get our hands on the latest trend whenever they put them up. We're trendy and stylish. Don't get jealous now." Taehyung flipped his hair like a diva and stick his tongue out.

"Ugh, stop being a chick. Seongmi noona and I loves Burberry and Prada more. Although Prada don't usually sells men's clothing, but who cares. I love them."

"Are we really gonna talk about which brand do we love more?"

Seongwoo paused to think about it before he grins, "I think so."

Taehyung blinks before he too grins and they both laughs about being silly with each other. This often happens between these two besties. Talking shit about branded clothing lines or shoes or whatever stuff once in a while. It's fun though. Sharing thoughts about those stuff here and there.

*

Seongwoo steps into a nearby cafe down the street, closed to his campus one lovely, bright and sunny afternoon. For a daily dose of caffeine. He needed it so much after he's been cramming for his business assignments. It is stressful, for anyone who takes business but nothing that he couldn't handle anyway. 

Not that he's bragging, but Seongwoo is the ace in his class. Second would be Taehyung since they are both really smart. 

No, they are not a nerd or those bookworms sort of guy. But instead they are the handsome and popular sort of smart guys.

"Welcome dear sir. What would you like to drink today?" asked the girl behind the counter. Already holding a cup in her hands, waiting for Seongwoo's order. The older hums along as he scans through the menu before he decided to order.

"Caramel Macchiato please. With two extra shots. Thanks." he smiles, which made the girl's heat skipped a beat.

"W-Will do! One Caramel Macchiato with two extra shots coming right up!" she stutters, punching in the order and writing it on the cup, asking for his name in the process not because she wants to know his name (partially is though).

He told his name and pay up. Smiling once again after he took the change and waited by the stool for his drink. He took out his phone and starts scrolling through his IG and so on. Checking new feed about the latest juice and some of the messages he got from his friends. Seongwoo smiles and chuckles through it.

"Caramel Macchiato with two extra shots for Seongwoo!" 

Seongwoo snap up when he heard his name being called. Standing up to get to his drink when someone suddenly bumped into him. Cliche much. Spilling some of the guy's drink on his jeans jacket.

"Oh my...Oh god, I'm so sorry!" shrieks the other who had accidentally bumped into him. Seongwoo hissed when he could feel the coldness seeping in since he was wearing a thin layered shirt inside. And the stain. Damn, it's gonna be hard to clean it off his jeans jacket though.

"Oh shit, your jacket. Oh I'm so so sorry sir. Let me clean it up for you. I'll dry clean it and repeat it again to get the stains out."

Seongwoo waves it off, dismissing the thought of the guy helping to clean his jacket.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I can just clean it by myself. No need to worry." Seongwoo says, eyes still on his jacket, as he dipped the wet part of the jacket to dry it off.

"But it's my fault. I didn't mean to bumped into you. I didn't even see you when I walk by. Well, it's my fault really because I was too caught up with my phone. Oh please, let me make it up to you."

"No need. It's really fine." 

Seongwoo look to the man who had bumped into him and they both were staring at each other. Suddenly lost the ability to speak. It somehow caught up in their throat.

What the hell.

They both admired one another for how good looking they are. Somehow feeling the sparks ignite inside when they stares. Seongwoo's heart skipped a beat and so does the other. It is something new to Seongwoo but he could guess what the feeling is.

The guy is none other than Daniel who is feeling exactly the same as Seongwoo does. Heart skipped a beat.

"Seongwoo ssi? Your drink." 

They both snapped out of their trance when the barista behind the counter calls out to him. Motioning on a drink on top of the counter. The older grab onto the cup and gave the man a smile. Thanking him for the coffee.

He then gave his attention back to Daniel.

*

"Seongwoo ssi, I seriously think that I should take your jacket with me so that I can clean it up for you. Please." Daniel pleads. 

They had taken a seat to talked it through about what had happen earlier. Both had to skip their own class just to discuss about the mess. Well not really.

"I'm serious, Daniel ssi. It's really fine. It's not that big of a deal and I clean it up myself, so please don't worry about it that much."

"But.." Daniel didn't like the idea of letting the other do it since it's his fault and he feels guilty for letting the man clean it when he was the one who spill the coffee.

"Daniel please. Don't worry and please don't blame yourself. It's an accident. It happens to everyone. So don't worry much yeah?" Seongwoo smiles reassuringly that somehow made Daniel melts.

Woah what?

Is he already that whipped over a stranger who goes by the name Seongwoo? Wow, talked about being so gay for some hot guy though.

"Are you sure?" he was reluctant when he asked that to Seongwoo.

"Yes, so don't worry about it."

The smile is sincere and it does looks like Seongwoo is telling him the truth. Another point to say that Seongwoo is very kind and lovely. God, stop thinking about him like that Kang Daniel. You don't even know the man that well!

Only then that Daniel gave Seongwoo a small smile. Once they settled the problem, they both stood up to get to their destination. Where they should have been at thirty minutes ago.

"I'm sorry again though. For your jacket. It looks expensive."

"Aish it's not that pricey. Plus, it an old jacket. One of my favorite but it's fine. It's nice meeting you though, Daniel ssi."

Daniel blushed to the statement. He smiles back at Seongwoo, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's nice meeting you too, Seongwoo ssi."

"I sure hope we could see each other again, soon. Maybe?"

Daniel smiles widen. He hope so too because he might be crushing for this man already. Wow.

"Maybe."

And then they went to their way, with a smile gracing their face. 

It's a silly encounter but damn was it great to met with someone as hot and handsome as the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	5. IV (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for cursing/swearing. No SMUT.

Ever since Daniel bumped into Seongwoo that one day at the coffee shop, the next couple of days after it happens again. And somehow they both ended up hanging out together while they enjoy their cup of coffee or tea and with whatever pastries they chose for the day. 

They even talked about some random stuff but never once mentioned about where do they study or were they working. Daniel still didn’t know that Seongwoo is his sunbae and is one of the F4 members. 

However he did noticed some girls and guys checking Seongwoo out whenever the older walked into the shop and placed his order for that day. Then when Seongwoo notices Daniel sitting close to the window’s shop with his laptop turned on, he smiles. 

Daniel would have noticed too when Seongwoo first walked in but he would choose to ignore the older but then again he can’t because Seongwoo did have that special aura that attracts attention of people around them. One of them is Daniel. The younger isn’t sure either he feels something for the older boy like a person is attracted sexually to another person or just an admiration towards the older.

Whatever it is, he is still not one hundred percent sure about his feelings. Maybe a mutual respect is what he feels for the older. Since they don’t really know each other that well but when they spend times in the same coffee shop, at the same time, makes them closer.

Or maybe he is already falling for Seongwoo but still not sure about it. Whatever it is, he enjoys the company of the older male whenever they meet at the coffee shop. It’s became their routine to meet each other and have a drink and sometime have small chats about their day, but not about their college life at all.

Today, once again he met Seongwoo at the coffee shop, but the older is already too drowned into his laptop to even notices Daniel coming in and then proceeding to sit with him. He pulls chair and sat down right across of Seongwoo and stealthily he takes a good look on Seongwoo. Admiring how good looking and handsome he is when he is sitting up close. It’s not like Daniel never checks him out when they hang out, just that it never like how he did today. 

Usually they were talking and Seongwoo is looking back at him that he never gets to specially checks the older. But today he can because Seongwoo is too occupied with whatever is in his laptop. Tapping vigorously on the keyboard and sometimes groaning every little seconds. Then running his hand through his jet black hair and then...oh.

Daniel notices Seongwoo likes to blinked like a cat. How cute. He look so damn adorable whenever he blinks then jutted out his lips. The lips, it’s cute and thin but damn it looks good. He wonders how would it feel like if their lips touches and-

Daniel snaps out of his crazy thoughts. Did he seriously just think about Seongwoo’s gorgeous pink lips at this time of hour? And did he just think about kissing them?

He slaps himself to get his mind out of the pervert thoughts. That action itself made Seongwoo glances up and to Daniel, surprised to see the younger sitting across of him and then seeing how his cheek is turning red. At the spot where he just slap himself.

*

"Do you often slap yourself out of nowhere?" Seongwoo asked at the younger male and eyed the red cheek blooming.

Daniel laughs shyly and scratches his head, "No, just....sleepy. So I had to slap myself." Of fucking course he lie about being sleepy.

"And you had to slap yourself that hard? You could at least pinch yourself or wash your face to get the sleep off." the older just shrugs and smiles at the younger. Kids these day with their believe. Like he is that old to even call Daniel a kid. 

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." the younger grins and they continue with their coffee before Seongwoo had to go off to class. Still not sure where did he go about to study, so Daniel left the cafe as well after ten minutes after Seongwoo left.

*

"Tell us the juicy details, Daniel." Jungkook suddenly says, arm thrown right over the other's shoulder, half throwing himself on his back, grinning down to his slightly taller friend, with his infamous bunny smile. The one he and Daniel have. 

Daniel groans and moves around to get Jungkook off of him. "Nothing juicy to share. Plus, I don't even know what you mean, Kook."

"Don't act so stupid with us. We know about your secret crush. Your date that you've been having at the cafe you frequent with. Spill the beans. No, spill the juicy tea please." Jaehwan cackles, wagging his index finger as he stand in front of the taller to stop him from walking. 

His friends are sometimes a pain in the ass, but mostly Jaehwan is the annoying one out of the two. He can still tolerates Jungkook since he don't usually push him if he doesn't want to talk about it. But today, he did since they says they know something that Daniel is confused about. What ever are they talking about his secret crush or date.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jaehwan. So can you just let me through so that I could get to gym. You're gonna make me late for my scheduled workout. I mean, you're gonna make me and Jungkook get late." he shoves Jaehwan to the side, of course that that rough as he waddles the street with Jungkook still on top of him. 

Like the hell is still doing on his back anyway. 

"Rude! Yah, you should really tell us about that handsome guy you have been telling us though." Jaehwan finally spills it and he successfully made Daniel stop walking and to turn his head around.

Handsome guy? Wait, do they mean Seongwoo? Wait, did he talked about him to them? Yes, yes you did Daniel like almost everyday. Fuck.

"Seongwoo ssi?" at the said name, the two beams directly at him and finally Jungkook gets off him and stand beside him.

"Yes him. Now spill. Since you guys have been meeting for quite sometimes now. Do you or he ask you if you're single? Jungkook was the first to ask, then follows by Jaehwan and back to him and it goes on back and forth with the two throwing questions at Daniel.

"Is he gay?"

"How handsome is he that you calls him handsome?"

"Is he tall? Wait, don't answer that. Bet he is tall."

"Is he thin or chubby or fat?"

"Does he wear contact lens? What color is his eyes?"

"How thick is his lips? Is it like yours, mine or Jaehwan or thin?"

"Is his fingers long? Or short?"

"What sort of phone does he use? Samsung? Iphone? LG? Etc etc?"

"His sense of humor. Does he have any sense of humor? Is he even that handsome that you once says he is like a freaking David the Statue came to life. Or like a freaking reborn Adonis."

All the questions was unnecessary and it somehow embarrassed him. With all the random questions they keep asking and it gave him a headache. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. How childish can his two bestie can be sometimes.

"STOP!" he shouts and that startles the two and some of the people who walk pass the three too. They all stares at Daniel and he blushes after he just realizes that he just yells out. He bows and grab the two by the collar and towards the park.

*

"You guys better stop asking me those questions. And why the hell does it matter if he's fat, thin, tall, short of if his lips are..." he gulps when he thinks about Seongwoo's beautiful, pink thin lips. They looks so deliciously, welcoming and so kissable- SHIT NO!

He shakes it off and the two were looking at him with an amusement at how Daniel suddenly blushed after he says 'lips'. 

"My point is, just stop okay. He's tall, probably an inch shorter than me. He's lean, and have almost like a model body like. I don't want to talk about his lips or fingers. That's just too much. Overall what I say about him looking like an Adonis, well that's not a lie. He is. He's very handsome and if I have his picture with me, I would have show you both. Is that enough information to you?"

The two nods, well mostly Jungkook nods. Satisfied with the answers he gets but still quite curious to know about who is this Seongwoo guy that have made his best friend like this.

"You have to tell us if he is gay or even show any signs of interest in you Daniel. Like, come on. If he that handsome level just like an Adonis, then no way is he straight. Handsome, gorgeous man is not straight. They're gay or bi. Most of the time."

Daniel rolled his eyes at that. Where did Jaehwan heard that. Who says handsome man is gay or bi. Well, he could except if they are bi but, gay? Come on. There is no way is Seongwoo even gay. Or is he? Wait no, that's not it. Well.....Daniel kind of hope so that he is? Should he not?

He wanted to argue back about handsome man being gay or bi but stops when the corner of his eyes caught a familiar figure walking through the park too, but a bit farther from where, Jungkook and Jaehwan is standing. So he turns around, which his actions was followed by the two.

"That's him. That tall raven haired male with a coma hair style is Seongwoo. That's him." he points out at a group of four males walking along the pavement of the park.

In that moment, both Jungkook and Jaehwan almost feels like their eyes gonna popped out of their socket. Because there is no way that that is the Seongwoo, Daniel have been seeing, hanging out with at the cafe. No fucking way.

*

"Are you serious bro?" Jungkook questioned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Daniel answers simply.

"Yo, you seriously sure that he is the Seongwoo you have been spending time at the cafe with?" it's Jaehwan turn to ask.

Daniel rolls his eyes, "Yes, that's the one. Why are you two like this? Couldn't believe what I just said about how handsome he is. See, I wasn't lying."

"Shush you." Jaehwan stops him, shushing him with his finger on his lips.

"The fu-mpfftt!" Daniel blinks when Jungkook covers his mouth. What the fuck is wrong with these two!

"Daniel, that is our F4 that went to our college. And if you're right about him being the Seongwoo then....The fuck! Did you just score a guy like him!" Jungkook almost screams right next to his ear.

"!!" Daniel furrows his eyebrow. F4? As in the four handsome sunbae that literally are everybody wish to be with? Them? 

He blinks again, still slightly confused and didn't fight back when Jaehwan started shaking him around. Jungkook didn't join him as he had his eyes somehow glued to one particular brunette walking next to Seongwoo. 

Then the realization hits him hard that he feels like kneeling down on the floor. Oh the sucker punch hurts.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No. There is no way....but that is him....Shit, Seongwoo ssi is actually...."

"Yes.."

"In reality..."

"Yeap, that's him and shit.."

"Is Ong Seongwoo sunbaenim? One of the most handsome F4? Like he's the most good looking."

Jaehwan nods his head like a proud father to his son. Arms folded on his chest. "Yes, Daniel. It's him. No wonder his name was so familiar when you keep saying 'Seongwoo ssi'. It's the Ong Seongwoo sunbae that everyone have been dying to date with. Like the f man!"

"Daniel, I swear you have the biggest luck ever to or if you get to score a date with one of our literal modern prince. And..." Jungkook paused and turns his head back towards the four who stops by the tteobokki stall. He still have his eyes on the brunette with the boxy smile. Shit.

"Never mind." he says, stopping himself from saying any further about the brunette that he knows his name of. Everyone in their college know who the F4 are.

**Ong Seongwoo, Kim Taehyung, Hwang Minhyun and Park Jimin.**

They are practically reincarnation of princes because of how good looking they are. And boy does Jungkook wish he could talk with Kim Taehyung, the sunbae he have been having his eyes on since he saw them walking. Jungkook is never the person to pays any attention to anyone, even to the F4, although he knows who they are, but today he couldn't help but to notice how handsome Taehyung sunbae is.

With Daniel still gawking and going into panic. Short panic, about just knowing that he have been speaking and spending times with the Ong Seongwoo sunbaenim for all this time. 

Jaehwan was admiring Hwang Minhyun. For him, Minhyun sunbae definitely fits the category as a prince but of his looks and his body built. 

Well I'll be damn to these three best friends. 

They are literally very whipped over three out of four of the F4 seniors.


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook brings Daniel to the fortune teller and asks the lady to check his future or so he thought. In the process they both found out about their huge crush for two members of the F4 sunbae in their college.

After finding out that the guy he has been spending his time with at the coffee shop is actually one of his sunbae, Daniel is literally screaming inside. He just couldn't believe that he actually talked to and befriended a sunbae from his college. Not any sunbae, but one of the F4 sunbae that lots of them dying to get close to.

Somehow, he is one of the lucky bastards that gets to befriend Ong Seongwoo. The No.1 hottest guy in their college.

Jungkook and Jaehwan have been s hyped up at the fact that their friend finally found someone good for him. Or at least, that's what they thought. Hoping that Daniel and Seongwoo would be more than just friend.

Ever since they found out who Daniel had been meeting with, it didn't actually stop him from meeting the older male.

They still met at their usual cafe and Daniel would just simply talked about random things with him, avoiding asking Seongwoo if he went to the same college as he does. But he did hoped that he'll have the courage one day to speak up about it and perhaps even confess. Still, he's not that sure yet about his true feelings for the older, but he does get the butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw the older around. Now more so after he knew he went to the same college.

*

One day, Jungkook had suggested a thing to Daniel. Something he says would determine him of his feelings for the older.

"And what exactly are you proposing, Kook. What sort of thing are you asking me to do."

Jungkook just grins and drags Daniel to the park one Saturday afternoon, after they had their lunch. "Just wait and you're gonna love it. I promised you that." Jungkook keeps grinning and tugs Daniel to where he says the thing would be.

"I swear, Kook. If this is some kind of your stuck up prank than I'm gonna burn your balls." Daniel warns him and lets himself being drag until they reach the destination. It's a carnival that they are holding for five days straight and he didn't even know about it.

"Kook..Why are we here? Are you planning to take me up on the Ferris wheel?" He asked, frowning at all the rides and the tent placed in the middle of the carnival. Many people are around to enjoy their weekend and it is supposed to be fun, but not for Daniel. He hates carnival, especially if it has something to do with clowns or a circus, and this is one of it and Jungkook should know because he is his best friend that he grew up with.

"No, I'm not taking you for a ride, Niel. I'm taking you to see..." Jungkook keeps grinning and pulls Daniel to one of the tents at the end of the park, "A fortune teller. I've heard that she is one of the best and most of her premonition is true and is 100% real. Not in a bad way but most of them are a positive feedback." Jungkook finished and they both stop in front of the said fortune teller's tent.

Jungkook still have his grin on while Daniel is furrowing his eyebrows and have a very displeasing look as he stares at the name of the shop?

Now he really thinks that this is a ridiculous idea.

"Are you serious, Kook? Really? This does not make me relax even though you've said we're seeing a fortune teller. Like, it's not even real. Whatever they'll predict, does not mean it's true." Daniel scowls and is slowly starting to get his hand off Jungkook's hold but of course the other wouldn't let him as he tightens his grip.

"Oh come on. Like I said before, hers are way accurate and whatever she'll predict or see is true. So that's why.." Jungkook groans, face contorting around while he struggles to pull Daniel with him. They start using their muscles. One trying so hard to get the other into the tent, while the other is trying so hard to get away from it.

"Daniel, stop....struggling and come on." Jungkook huffed.

"No. A big fat no." Daniel protest.

They keep on fighting each other until they heard a lady's voice spoke up from inside the tent when they are pretty close to the tent.

"Please come in dear boy. I know why you are here."

That stops them from their pushing and pulling game as they looked at each other. Jungkook visibly looks excited while Daniel looks horrified. There is no way he's running away right now if the lady has spoken to them and even invited them to come in. Shit.

*

Daniel fidgets in his seat while he looked around the inside of the tent. It was decorated with fancy looking decorations, fairy lights, a snowball in the middle of the table he is currently sitting at along with Jungkook. You know, it looks like how fortune teller's tent would look like in the movies or dramas. So yeah, that's' how it looks like. Not too fancy or overly decorated but it still says that this is a fortune teller's tent. Screw it.

The lady was not that old or that young. Probably in her mid-thirties or even forties but she still look pretty and kind of young for her age. Well, thirties to fourties are just a good age for women anyway. Not that old or not that young.

Jungkook doesn't seem to bother about the way the place looks like. He is simply enjoying the fact that he is making his best friend nervous and having Daniel's fortune be revealed. Or how does his luck looks like. Especially his luck for love.

The lady plays with her snowball or should I say snow globe, hands circling around it as she mutters incoherent mantra like, eyes closing. 

Daniel had the urge to roll his eyes because it just look so stupid to him. Puhlease. He wasn't even amazed by it at all but Jungkook does. He glances at his best friend to see Jungkook eyeing the globe in astonishment. Like a kid caught on something interesting in their eyes for the first time.

Daniel snorts.

The lady stops whatever mantra she was saying and open her eyes and stares directly at Daniel who made a short eye contact with her and he freezes.

She smiles at him, "I see you came to me so that you want to know how is your luck with love is, isn't it?"

Oh snap. How the fuck does she know that? That they came to ask about his love life and to find out if he is in love with his sunbae. Damn.

He gulp his saliva and just nods to her question. Well, he does want to know but wasn't sure if he should believe in any of this. The lady just continues on smiling and proceed to nod her head and took out a collection of cards. It looks like a tarot card.

She shuffles them for a few minutes in which the both of them just stare at the card and her, back and forth. Then they sometimes look at each other and shrugs their shoulder.

She stops with the shuffling and proceeds to line it up on the table with all the back of the cards facing upwards. 

"Kang Daniel ssi, choose a card for me to tell you whether you are truly in love with someone or not. Jeon Jungkook ssi, I want you to pick one for yourself too." 

They exchanges glances. Confused and surprised to see that she know their names without them ever saying who they are since they walked in. Oh damn.

*

They both picked their card and the lady collected all others and placed it back into the container or wherever she have taken them from. 

"Let me see what you just choose, Daniel ssi." 

Daniel hand out the card back at her and wait for her to explain what he had chose. He checked it but wasn't sure what it meant. The picture of the tarot card have two people standing facing each other and holding up a cup in their hand. There were hearts around it and the card was written in French which is foreign to him.

The lady stares at the card and gave a hum and a nod and smile when she looked back at Daniel. She placed the card back on the table and both Daniel and Jungkook wait for her to explain what it is. But she didn't go there yet and chose to ask for Jungkook's and the other pass it back to her.

Again she gave a hum and a nod and smile. The same reaction but what does it mean. Is it a good card? Or bad? Is his luck in love is gonna be shitty and won't stand a chance to be with Seongwoo? Or is he even in love with the guy? He believes he does but probably just an admiration for the older but whatever it is, perhaps the lady would makes him stop thinking about other things and make up his mind for him.

She placed Jungkook's card on the table as well. Now both cards are facing upwards. Showing what it was on the card. Both have a similar sort of picture. But in different sort of style and color and design. 

"Let me tell you what you just picked, Kang Daniel ssi."

He gulps.

"You just picked... L'amore, Kang Daniel ssi. It means you are in love. With a person." she says, looking down at the card Daniel had picked out, L'Amore.

"I...." he swallows his words. He was shocked that he had managed to pick a card that says that he is in love with someone. Someone that is Ong Seongwoo.

"Do you know who?" the lady asked, eyes now on Daniel. A smile adorns her face. Not that sort of an evil smile, just a small, fond, gentle smile.

"Yes. He went to the same uni as you are. A senior in his last year. Tall, lean and very handsome. Most popular among his group of friends."

"Most popu-.....You don't mean...." Jungkook cuts him off. He was shocked as well. But he already know who Daniel is talking about. But it still manage to surprise him. Because...well shit. They weren't wrong about this lady at all then. Whatever she tells them is always accurate and damn was she accurate with Daniel choice of card.

"Yes, I mean ** _'him'._** " she easily says and smiles wider.

"Fuck.." Daniel cursed. He knows who she is talking about and there is no other reason for him to deny it now. He is indeed in love with Seongwoo. Just the mere saying of his name in his mind or thinking about the older made his heart skip a beat. And all sorts of a zoo is trampling inside his stomach. It even gave him goosebump just by thinking that he just picked a card that meant LOVE. And he actually in love with a person.

Jungkook was amazed and he smiles. Too amazed to even mutter a word at Daniel who is currently blushing away. Eyes looking anywhere but the lady or the card.

"And Jungkook ssi. You also picked a card of love."

That somehow gets Daniel's attention. He snaps his head and widens his eyes in surprise at the news. Jungkook is in love too??

The latter clamped his mouth tight and blushed. He is also definitely sure that she doesn't just joke with him because he knows he is in love too. Also with one of the F4 members.

"Who? You're in love with someone? When? Why didn't I know this?" Daniel starts questioning his best friend. 

"I..Uhh..It just...It just happens. Like...several..days ago? Or even before that?" Jungkook sounded unsure at his own words. He wasn't sure when he is actually in love with the brunette. But he knows he is in love with him. But when did it started?

"You have been in love with him since you first met him. Which was during orientation day. The day you and Daniel ssi join the college. He is one of the senior that shows you around campus. He and the guy Daniel ssi is in love with are best of friends. Since forever and they have been together since then. Always having each other's back and always there for one another." she smiles. It's like she knows them more than Daniel and Jungkook did. Plus they believe that she might even know their name too.

"Best of friends? Wait, there are four of them and all four of them are best of friends."

The lady laughs, "My dear Daniel ssi. I talked about his one and only best friend that he have been with since childhood. If you could guess who he is then you are on point. He have the same height or just an inch shorter than your crush. The other two are different. The tallest and the shortest. Can you tell who it is?"

Daniel stops to think about the F4. Jungkook couldn't control himself and was about to explode from blushing harder and harder. He knows Daniel will know who she is talking about because she had narrow it down to one and only person that shares the same height as Seongwoo.

And it does click in Daniel's head. When he sees how Daniel widen his eyes out of realization and when he sees him opening his mouth to speak, Jungkook clasped his hand over his mouth and drags him out of the chair.

"Thank you for your time miss. It's..It's a pleasure doing business with you and I can't believe you are so accurate with what you just say. Hahaha, so great!" Jungkook says, laughing in a nervous way as the lady just smiled at the two and nods her head. She bow and says her thank you too. Money on her hand.

*

They walked far away from the tent and the carnival until Daniel gets away from Jungkook.

"What the hell! You're in love with Taehyung sunbaenim?? Like the fuck!"

Jungkook shushed him and again clamped his mouth.

"Shut up!" he whispers loudly. The blush still paints his cheeks.

"Oh my god..Wow...oh wow." Daniel pulls the hand away and laughs. He can't believe that his best friend is in love with Kim Taehyung, the second hottest person among the F4 and others. Damn.

"You better not tell Jaehwan about this. I can't live my life in peace if he knows that I..." he couldn't finish his words as he kept blushing at the thought of Kim Taehyung.

Daniel can't stop laughing. He wanted to roll himself on the ground but nope, he won't do that. He clutches his stomach and keep laughing. Jungkook pouts and puffed up his cheeks and starts kicking Daniel's sheen a few time, so he could stop.

"Shut the fuck up, Daniel. Just shut up already."

"Sorry dude. It just that...it's hard to believe that you're in love with Taehyung sunbae while I'm in love with Seongwoo sunbae. They are both the hottest. Who might be in love with Minhyun sunbae and Jimin sunbae though. Oh damn."

"I heard that Jimin sunbaenim already dating someone. He is two years older than him. A composer or a songwriter or something. And he is also living with him." Jungkook says. The two walk around the park.

"Woah really? Wow, it must be awesome to be in a relationship with a composer or songwriter. Lucky him."

"I bet Jaehwan is in love with Minhyun sunbae. I mean, he sometimes stares dreamily at Minhyun sunbae when he thinks no one is looking. Not so subtle though."

They both chuckles and think back how they did some time caught Jaehwan looking a bit more dreamily at Hwang Minhyun.

"Dude, I think all of us are in love with those F4 but do you think they probably have feelings for us too?"

They went silent at that. Not sure whether Seongwoo and Taehyung are even interested in them like they did to the two seniors. They sure hope so though. Because they wished to be more than just friends now with the sunbaes. If it is possible to get them to like them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Comments!  
> Sorry for the typos.


	7. VI

Daniel and Jungkook both regretted in ever telling Jaehwan about their love for Seongwoo and Taehyung. The guy could not stop laughing his ass off, while he rolls on bed and then pause for a while to look at the two then laughing again, rolling until fell off the bed.

They both groans in annoyance when they listen to Jaehwan's mad cackles.

"..Oh shit...Oh damn, freaking...Wow. I can't...You guys actually.." he says between his laughter. Wiping the tears that has fallen down from his eyes due to his excessive laughing.

"Just fucking shut up, asshole." Jungkook grumbles. He had made a promised with Daniel to never say a word of them liking two of the F4 members, but they ended up telling Jaehwan anyway and now they regret in ever telling him.

The laugh was so evil that they could feel their eardrums ringing. It's too horrid for the both boys. Cursing whenever they heard Jaehwan cackling again and again. Repeating about their crush for the two handsome F4 boys.

It keeps going for days. Daniel and Jungkook grew sick of the sound since then. Even they ended up stuffing their ears with some cotton to cut the laughs off. Except that nobody can stop Jaehwan from pulling them out and laughing his ass off again and again.

They two can only face palmed themselves.

*

Daniel didn't expect that when he visiting the coffee shop he often go to meet Seongwoo, would be him finding the older bringing along his friend. Not any other friend, but Kim Taehyung. The one Jungkook is having his crush on. And he did expect that Jungkook would meet the man so soon, because he brought him along for a coffee.

Was it destined to happen that soon to them. Giving them a chance to meet each other?

He feels how Jungkook stiffen next to him when the latter saw Taehyung with Seongwoo. The guy was as handsome as they always says. As the girls always claimed. Ogling over the two around campus.

It's like, both of them were rooted to the spot they are now, until Seongwoo gaze up and saw them. He waves his hand with a kitten like smile flashing at the two. Taehyung look up as well to where Seongwoo is looking at. He have a small smile on his face.

"Kook, let's go." Daniel manage to get out of his trance and pulls his friend along.

"But..but..."

"Come on. It's now or never. Sunbaenim is with him and you might get a chance to talk to him or if you're luckier, even his phone number."

Daniel gave Seongwoo a smile and greets the older as he always did and took a seat across of him as he waits for Jungkook to slip beside him, but only finding his friend standing in place, frozen. Again?

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, raising a brow at the younger.

"Kook." Daniel calls to him. At least he response immediately when his name was called. Shortly looking at Daniel, who subtly gesture with his head on the seat next to him. Slowly he slips in. Looking anywhere else but at Taehyung.

"Is your friend okay?" Taehyung spoke, which startles Jungkook by how deep the older's voice are.

"He's good. A bit shy to strangers he never met. Don't worry about it. His name is Jungkook anyway. Jeon Jungkook." Daniel introduces, beaming when he sees that he usual drink was already there. Knowing so well that Seongwoo was the one who order it for him. He shoots the older a smile that says 'thank you' which the older returns with a smile too.

"Ah, cute. I'm Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. You can also call me V." he posed with his fingers shaped into a V over his eye. A boxy smiles flashed at Jungkook, and even a wink, which Jungkook thinks his head must be playing with him.

"So Jungkook. Do you want something from the menu? We could call for the waiter again and you can place your order. It's on me." Seongwoo broke the the frozen Jungkook as he asked the younger about what he want to drink or eat.

Jungkook blinks before he look through the menu. Ordering his usual Americano, same as Daniel, and a cheesecake to go with it.

"A manly dude who drink black coffee. Why does all the muscular guy only drank those bitter stuff. Can't they order frappucino or macchiato or latte or something. I mean, it's not like it would make them fat in just one day." Taehyung complains as he stares at Jungkook. Chin resting on top of his palm.

"Leave them be. It's their 'thing'." Seongwoo makes a quote with his fingers as he continue reading his book. Sipping on his Caramel Macchiato once in a while. Daniel learns that, that is Seongwoo's favorite coffee. Since the older will always order it when they hang out in this cafe. Either it's iced or hot. Whichever is fine, as long as it has three shots of coffee with extra caramel in it.

It was supposed to be a sort of 'study date' for Daniel and Seongwoo, but because Taehyung begs to come along, Seongwoo had to gives in. He did apologize to Daniel when Taehyung didn't pay any attention to him.

Instead he finds it amusing to see Taehyung staring at Daniel's friend. It's like, he is admiring the handsome boy sitting across of him. Just like how Seongwoo is when Daniel sat across him, all those time they hang out together.

*

Jungkook did slowly open up to Taehyung when they chat through their time in the cafe. Daniel and Seongwoo chose to talk to each other and leave the two alone, since they could see it in their eyes. Taehyung is interested in Jungkook. And Jungkook is interested in Taehyung. 

They could tell. Because they have been friends for so long that they could read their best friend like the back of their hand.

Everything was going on smoothly for the two pairs. Hitting off so well and soon finding themselves indulging in each other presence. Taehyung enjoys his time talking to Jungkook and getting to know the younger even more. Learning that they had a lot of things in common. Jungkook had fully open himself up to the older and loves laughing to all the jokes Taehyung made. And finds the older's boxy grin so cute.

They won't say that they are in love, but they can say that they had that attraction and interest to one another.

When they are about to leave, the bells on top of the entrance door of the cafe chimes and in came two stunning looking women. One shorter and another taller. The two ladies looked around the shop and spotted their target. Strutting themselves across the shop, with many pairs of eyes looking at them and soft gasp here and there, they continue made their way over their targets.

As they nearing the table, their target lifted their heads and widen their eyes. Both sat there frozen. 

Their partners noticed and asked if they are okay.

"Seongwoo hyung?"

"Taehyung hyung?"

The two ladies stand next to the table, which made Daniel and Jungkook to turn their head and see who it was.

"Taehyungie."

"Seongie"

What?"

"You were supposed to be back by now and get ready for the party. Eomma had guessed that you would try to skip it. But you can't never ran away from my eyes, baby brother."

Seongwoo gulps.

"You two, Taetae. We were invited so you should get ready by now. And supposedly to bring a date with you."

Taehyung pressed his lips together.

The two ladies stares down at Daniel and Jungkook then smiles brightly.

"Ah, they can be your dates for tonight."

"Bring them along."

"I'm sorry what? Dates? For what?" Daniel manage to asked, because he's confused. Confused on who these two ladies are.

"For a party. We are combining our company with the Kim over here and will be partner in business. which is currently ran by our father. Seongie and Taetae over here will one day take over our father's company after they graduated. So for now, we are combining our company and becoming one. So later in the future, these two would be going to meetings or work together. Running the same company all over."

"But...who are you? Wait.." Jungkook pressed his fingers in between his eyes.

"We are their sister. I'm Seongmi."

"Taeyeon."

"Holy shit..the two...oh my god."

Seongmi and Taeyeon smiles widely, proudly to be exact. They are very popular because of their job. Well known to many people around the country.

"Noona. I've told you. I don't want to go. It's too....political and shits."

Seongmi glares at her brother, "Don't say that Seongie. That will soon be your job. The company is gonna be going under your name so you should attend and meet those important people. Get to know them."

"You too, Taetae. Don't try to run from us."

"Tae noona, how and when did you came back? Why didn't you say anything? And no, I don't wanna." Taehyung complains. Hating the fact that he'll be just like Seongwoo soon. Taking over the company and going around the world for meetings and greeting new and important people. Wearing a suit, all day.

"It's a surprised baby bro. Now come. Bring these two with you. They'll be your date."

"Noona."

"Tae noona."

The two wanted to protest more but they know they shouldn't crossed the line against their sister. So they decided to shut their mouth after the two staring daggers at them.

"What...what?"

Both Daniel and Jungkook are so confused right now. They were suddenly being dragged into something which they shouldn't be in. Being their crush date for a party. And whatever else is going to happen to them.

"We'll find you two a nice, good looking tux. Now come along." Seongmi winks and drags his brother and Daniel along, paying for the bill and flew out of the shop. Taeyeon following behind her, hot in her trails with Taehyung and Jungkook.

What have they got themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Sorry for the typos.


	8. VII

Seongmi, Seongwoo, Taeyeon, Taehyung, Daniel and Jungkook pulls over at tuxedo shop. To get their measurement taken and suited up for the party. The ladies will be the one that gonna pick their suits and hell is gonna get down.

Seongwoo and Taehyung sighs, rubbing their face while they sat and wait to be call in to get their measurement. Daniel and Jungkook looked around the shop, amazed and astonished by the tailored suits all around. It's not like they never had one done but it still manage to amazed them when they came again to get another suit tailored.

Seongmi and Taeyeon went around to choose on the looks for the couples to go for. The materials, design and how it supposed to look on them.

"I think I'm gonna die when noona dressed me." Seongwoo says tiredly as his eyes follow where his noona walk off to with couple of suits in her hands. Daniel who sat silently next to him glances at him. He couldn't say a thing because he was drag into this as well, and to be exact. He is chosen to be Seongwoo's date for tonight. And he hadn't told the older about his feelings yet.

Taehyung nod, agreeing to Seongwoo. Fist bumping one another.

"I agree. Tae noona often force me to be her model when she can't decide what to wear. And fuck, I even had to let her put some make up on me when she wanted to see which suits her best. Do you know how stressful it was to sit and let your sister dolled you up for hours?" 

Taehyung groans, as he remember the unfortunate day as his sister's victim. His ass were so sore though. Almost being numb by the many hours of sitting in front of the vanity.

Jungkook looks over at him. The two other boys couldn't do anything and just listen to the two older complaining of being victimized by their noona. They enjoy being with these two and watch them being all whiny and complaining about stuff which they never get to see in college. 

"I'm sorry for my noona dragging you in this, Daniel. She is really-" he was about to tell him that his noona are annoying but Seongmi stood in front of him which abruptly made him stop.

"I am what, Ongie?" she raised a brow up. Challenging him to continue on but Seongwoo clamp his mouth tightly. Looking away from her.

"I'm not sorry for dragging him with us, because knowing you and Taehyung. You both will run away from this when you both will be the one who is gonna take over the company in the future. So stop complaining and go try this out." she shoved the suits to Seongwoo and pushed him to the fitting room. Then to Daniel and Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Feisty." Seongwoo blurts, earning a cushion being thrown at him. He glares back at Seongmi.

*

Each boys walks out of the fitting room looking dashingly good and handsome. Seongmi proudly pats her back because she did a good job on picking the best looking one for her brother and his partner. Taeyeon gave them a thumbs up and went on to call for the person to take their measurement.

"Good, this will be yours for tonight. It'll be ready before the party starts." Seongmi says, moving away to pay for the suits, pulling out her platinum card out. 

"You can't be serious!?" Seongwoo shrieks. What the hell has he been drag into. It's not like it's ugly. It's good but for goodness sake, just looked at the price. Each one cost you at least one house or a car. What the fuck is his sister thinking.

Seongwoo strides away to argue with his sister. Seongmi is not gonna have any of it.

Taehyung is getting dizzy with this. It's really pricey and even he wouldn't go and buy one for himself when it's too expensive. It's not that he can't afford it but shit is going down.

"Tae noona~ Don't make Seongmi noona do this." Taehyung whines.

"She's only paying for Seongwoo and his boyfriend. I'll be paying for yours and you lover boy." Taeyeon smirks and giggles when Taehyung's mouth fell open. She ran away from him before Taehyung could even stop her.

"Noona!"

He follow her to the counter. 

Daniel and Jungkook looked at each other and listens to the siblings bickering by the counter on who should pay or they should choose other suits. They laughs about it.

*

Later that night, the party about the merging of two company starts and the heir arrived shortly after the party started with their sister and their dates. Daniel and Jungkook had told their parents about becoming dates for Ong and Kim son and they were shocked and were happy for their sons.

"It's not like we are dating!"

 ** _'But you never know that right. Maybe one day you will. Ong and Kim have a very handsome son. Single and available so you better grab them before somebody else did.'_** said their mother over the phone. Squealing loudly.

"Please mother."

 ** _'You should be proud of being their dates, son.'_** came his father.

God dammit. 

The conversation ended after the two couldn't handle another loud squealing from their mothers. The parents are gathering together for dinner and shit they shouldn't have told them. The two older women have been squealing non stop now.

Daniel felt a tap on his shoulder so he turn to find Seongwoo dashing handsome in his suit with his hair pushed up.

"Let's go Daniel." he took Daniel's arm and sling over his own and usher him in. Daniel blushed madly at it.

Taehyung came to and took Jungkook's arm and sling over his own as well and walks toward the party. Looking stunningly handsome. 

Boy does the two younger boys are so whipped for the two. They still can't believed that they'll introduced to the others tonight as their dates. Although they are not really dating but damn how they wish that they are.

*

The party was going smoothly with Daniel keeps following Seongwoo every where as he introduced him to everyone as his date. Even Taehyung did the same with Jungkook, hands intertwining with the younger as they walked around the room. Smiling to everyone and have some small talk with them.

Everything was done by the two soon to be CEO while their dates can only stood at the side and smile awkwardly and sheepishly answer some questions.

"Woo! Taetae!" 

Both male perks up their heads when someone calls to them. Even their dates looked around the room.

A short blonde male was soon came into their vision. He was smiling brightly and hands waving excitedly at the two with an almost same height male following close at the back.

Daniel and Jungkook knows who they are. 

"Chim! You've made it." Taehyung greets, shaking hands like how bestfriend do and gave him a hug, then the blonde moves to Seongwoo and did the same gesture.

"Of course I'd made it. I would never miss it for the world to see my two bestie getting promoted."

"We haven't even started working yet, Chim," Seongwoo says and rolled his eyes. "It's gonna be in another three months."

"Eyy~ Still, it's not that long now. Three more months and both of you are gonna be CEO. CEO Seongwoo and CEO Taehyung. Woot!" Jimin thrust his fist up high with a rather loud voice. The other male who had followed him gave Jimin a smack.

"You're being too loud, babe."

Jimin pouts, rubbing the sore spots he just received on his head. Seongwoo and Taehyung exchange glances and only realizing something. The man with Jimin is his boyfriend, Min Yoongi. The one and only that Jimin has been talking about since they started dating.

"So you must be Min Yoongi. August D or Suga. Nice to meet you. I'm Seongwoo."

"I'm Taehyung."

Yoongi pulls away from his boyfriend who was whining at him about how painful his head was and smile at the two. "I know. Jimin couldn't stop talking about you two and Minhyun. He is too proud of his best friends. And speaking of Minhyun, where is he? Shouldn't all of you be here?" Yoongi asked, looking around the room. He lay his eyes on Daniel and Jungkook and stares at the two.

Seongwoo notices and moves to Daniel's side, "This is Daniel, my date for tonight. He's a junior in our college. Jungkook over there is Tae's date and is also a junior. These two are bestie." he supplies, pulling Daniel with him. Taehyung nods his head and grab Jungkook's arm.

"Ah. I've seen them before. They are very popular too in our college along with one of their other friend too." Jimin says, smiling at the two as he introduce himself, shaking hands. Yoongi did the same thing.

*

Daniel and Jungkook was pretty overwhelmed by the event. They get to meet Jimin, Yoongi and became Seongwoo and Taehyung's date. And minutes later, Minhyun came into the picture as well and the tallest greets them.

The party went on until the current CEO for both company, which is Seongwoo and Taehyung's father make a toast. The spotlight was shone towards their sons along with their partner.

Everybody cheers and make a toast for the future CEO. 

Seongwoo and Taehyung just smile and thanking everyone for coming and pray for them and everything else.

They took Daniel and Jungkook home later that night, a little tipsy but still very much sober. Thanking the two on the wonderful evening and the party. They had fun and would like to meet them some other time if they allows it. The two younger males shyly asked.

Taehyung was the first to speak, "Of course, Jungkookie. Let's hang out some more tomorrow. We'll see you at college. Have a good night sleep." Jungkook blushed at the nickname.

"Go on Niel. Sleep tight. We'll meet up tomorrow yeah? Don't be shy to approach me. I don't bite, unless you want me too." Seongwoo winked and boldly gave Daniel a peck on his cheek and walks away. Daniel mentally screams after the kiss. Taehyung chuckles at the cute reaction but he did the same thing to Jungkook, which also gave the same reaction as Daniel.

"Good night, sweet chicks."

"Dream of us though." 

The two older ones chuckles while they walked off to the car and drove away, leaving a stunned Daniel and Jungkook standing with their cheeks red as a tomato. They didn't even noticed Jaehwan standing by the doorframe, munching on a popcorn, until he spoke to them, startling the two.

"Wow, this is such a cliche, cheesy drama. I like." he teases with a wide grin. Which led to the two throwing him out of the dorm and also hitting him for being such a tease. Jaehwan could only laugh his head off as he wince in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments.  
> Sorry for the typos.


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little rush and it's a time skipped chapter.  
> The next chapter will be better than this ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
> I promise!!

"I like you hyung. Like a girl like a boy. In this case, a boy to a boy. Have been since we start hanging out at the cafe and it keeps blooming more and more after." 

There, he finally said it after he's holding back his feelings for the older for five months prior to the older's graduation day. Deciding that it's best to confess to him during his graduation day would be the best choice and it does seem so.

Seongwoo blinked twice then thrice, a bouquet of flowers held in his hand loosen up. Daniel stands there nervously waiting for an answer. Between a happy and sad answer. Between his love will be reciprocated or not. Rejection might hit him hard but he will try his best to stand if Seongwoo did reject him.

Taehyung, Minhyun, and Jimin all stood around Seongwoo and was surprised by the bold move the younger had against Seongwoo. They even attracted attention from other students there. Shocking since they never thought someone like Daniel would try his luck with Seongwoo. One of the F4 member.

The tarot cards he chose months ago is giving him hell. And that time Seongwoo's sister made him as Seongwoo's partner for a day was great that he thinks that he might have a chance with the older. Since Seongwoo looks like he's enjoying Daniel's presence.

Not to mention that they became much more closer after that. 

It may seem weird but Seongwoo did shocked him when he once visits Daniel at his class. Shocking everyone around them. Smiling brightly at Daniel as he call for him and asking if he would like to join him and the others for lunch.

Of course he said yes. And received several hate letters after that because he manage to get close to Seongwoo, despite of his own popularity in college. It's not Daniel is not famous, he is, along with Jungkook and Jaehwan but they can't never win against the F4.

 

 

Seongwoo tilts his head slightly, as if he was thinking hard about Daniel's confession. It's nerve wrecking for Daniel because he need to know what is his answer and Seongwoo is seriously killing him. Slowly, painful but sweet.

"You're killing him, Woo." Taehyung says, as his lifesaver when he could tell that Daniel is about to break. The other wink at him and smile. Minhyun and Jimin did the same thing too. Smiling while they wait for their friend to reply his answer.

"You like me. So does that mean I can call you my boyfriend for real now?" Seongwoo questioned which quite shocking to Daniel.

Boyfriend?

Daniel open and close his mouth. Not sure what to say to that. What does Seongwoo mean by that?

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Oh come on! You have been describing him as your boyfriend for a week now, without him even knowing. Or without anyone in college knows who exactly he is. So stop torturing the poor boy and say that you like him too, Woo." Jimin pushed Seongwoo forward, rolling his eyes at the same time.

"I was about to!" Seongwoo protest. He moves forward and stop inches away from Daniel.

"I like you too. Was waiting for a confession when you were so obvious about it after that party night as my partner. That's why I told you don't be shy and come to me and talk."

Daniel was the one that blink a few times now. "So...you..."

"Yes, Daniel ah. I told you just now right? So let's just get to the point yeah?"

"Wha- !!!"

Seongwoo pulls Daniel by the collar, or practically yank him forward and kiss Daniel square to the mouth. Right in front of everybody. 

"Show off!" Taehyung screams at the background, jealous or just acting as one. 

 

 

And that happens a few days back and Daniel is currently daydreaming about his sunbae...whoops, not sunbae but boyfriend now. Yes, he misses him because Seongwoo had graduated and will start working soon at his father's company.

He only hope that the older would still make time with him and go out on a date. 

Jaehwan break the news of him crushing over Minhyun sunbae a day after the older graduated. Regreting for not confessing to him while he still can. Daniel cheer him up along with Jungkook by taking him out for a movie.

Jungkook on the other hand was confessed by Taehyung himself after graduation. Before the older left the venue. He didn't expect for Taehyung to like him or actually confesses since he was planning to do so later.

He accepts immediately, boldly jump into Taehyung's arm. The opposite of Daniel who shyly hide himself away after he and Seongwoo kisses.

"You're cute, Kook." Taehyung whisper after they pulls away from kissing each other, planting soft kisses at the side of Jungkook's head. The younger chuckles and contentedly sigh. 

 

 

Jimin and Yoongi are very happy for them all since they able to get the person they love, except for Minhyun. The latter like someone too but he is too shy to even tell them who he or she is. Minhyun was never the person who loves to share something. Especially about his love life.

Seongwoo figure it must be one of Daniel's friend anyway. Considering he have caught Minhyun staring at the boy a few times with fond and loving look. Pfft, talked about being subtle.

And he may have arranged a blind date for them both. Because he is sick in watching them subtly looking at each other. Daniel notices too actually, even before Jaehwan said it.

A blind date sounds nice. Time to play as Cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos and this short, not really good chapter.


	10. IX

Even though the four boys graduated themselves from college, they never missed a chance to come by and check out their boyfriends. More like Seongwoo and Taehyung never missed a single day to go to college together since they still housemates even after they graduated, to see Daniel and Jungkook. Sometimes when their noona is around, they would tagged along and make their life miserable and embarrassing them by screaming for Daniel and Jungkook's name out loud through the hallway.

"Daniel ah! Jungkook ah! Where are you guys! Your boyfriends misses you very much that they always complains about not able to sleep because they misses you two so much!" Seongmi yells both hands surrounded her mouth as she did so. 

"Noona! Shut up and stop screaming out loud! You're embarrassing me and Tae." Seongwoo facepalmed and rolled his eyes. Many pairs of eyes looked at them as they passed by the hallway. It was so embarrassing that Seongwoo feels like digging a hole and duck his head inside like an ostrich.

Taehyung groans, covering his face with his large hand as they walk, and his sister just laughs to his cuteness.

Both boys practically feel like exploding since they couldn't hide their flushed face at all. They were never shy and would always socialize with people but as time goes by and they snatched themselves handsome and cute boyfriend, they feel so shy. Especially with their noona who is trying to kill them.

They pass by a few classes after they turn around the corner and is met with Jaehwan, one of Daniel and Jungkook's friend.

"Ah, Jaehwan ssi." Taehyung calls out to the short boy. The latter turns around and was surprised to see them. He bows to all four of them.

"H-Hi sunbae-nim."

Seongwoo waves the sunbae aside, "We're not your sunbae anymore. Jaehwan ah, have you seen Daniel?" Seongwoo asked.

"And Kookie?" Taehyung asked as well. Seongwoo turned to his friend and raised his brow with an amused grin. Taehyung just blinks and mutter a silent 'What' to him.

"Kookie? Oh my god, that is seriously adorable, Taetae." Taeyeon cuts through, squealing before Seongwoo could even say anything. Taehyung mentally slapped himself.

"Wow, that is cute. Do you have any cute pet name for Daniel, Woogie? I bet you do right." Seongmi elbowed her brother and wriggle her eyebrow around as she smirks to her brother.

"I do but I'm not gonna tell you that." the younger huffed, shoving his sister away and told her to stop elbow him.

"Aish, don't be like that. Do tell."

"No. Am not gonna tell you anything. Stop it." Seongwoo softly whined and huffed again. He may love his sister a lot but sometimes she can be very painful in the ass.

Jaehwan who awkwardly standing there can just watch them. He feels like he's kind out of place when he's with these four such handsome and pretty looking people. Not that he's not good looking but damn have you seen how these four looks like? Maybe if they add up Jimin and Minhyun and Minhyun's sister in, it'll be a group of gorgeous looking people.

Speaking of Minhyun or thinking of Minhyun, Jaehwan immediately shakes his head and blushed. He still hasn't confessed to the older boy and with the latter already graduated, it's a bit more difficult for him to communicate with him. Not to mention he didn't have his phone number. Sucks to be Kim Jaehwan.

*

In the middle of the bickering, Seongwoo stops and notices Jaehwan is staring. Like he is staring at nothing or no one. His best guess is Jaehwan is thinking about something.

"Stop noona. Let's not continue this mindless argument about what I call Daniel as or Jungkook's pet name to Taehyung."

"You're saying that because you wanted to..." Seongwoo turns his head and made a gesture of zipping his mouth. It's a fair warning for not crossing the line. Seongmi stops dead and pouts.

"We're both gonna go with Jaehwan to find them. Just...go home noona." Seongwoo says with a firm tone as he throws his hand around the younger's shoulder who got startled. He looks at Seongwoo confused but then he raised his brow when Seongwoo winked at him.

"Yeah...bye, Tae noona." Taehyung did the same thing and he starts following the two boys who had already walked away from the two women.

Seongmi and Taeyeon huffed. "Boys."

*

"You haven't plan on when or how to tell Minhyun about your feelings?" Taehyung asked as the three men kept walking through campus. Arms still wraps around Jaehwan's shoulder along with Seongwoo doing the same on the other side.

Jaehwan nods. He suddenly became so shy to even say anything. Especially to this two best friend whom is also a best friend to Minhyun hyung, his crush.

Seongwoo nods in understanding. He try to think of a way to help Jaehwan to confess. Well, obviously it's not going anywhere if one of them won't make any move to say what they wanted to say to each other. Seongwoo knows that even Minhyun like Jaehwan. Just that the taller will never admit it and keeps dismissing the idea of him liking Jaehwan. 

Coward.

"Well, Jaehwan. How about you come along with us to have dinner tonight, hm? Minhyun will be there and so does Jimin. We thought of taking out plus one with us too. And since Minhyun doesn't have a plus one yet, why not you be his plus one? Jimin is bringing Yoongi hyung and we both are bringing Daniel and Jungkook with us. So?" Seongwoo decided that this is the best way to get these two so oblivious, shy pair to get closer.

The easiest way is to start by having dinner. Like a date. He probably gonna ditch these two later on dinner and let them sorts thing out. Of course, he will need the co-operation from his boyfriend and his best friends and their boyfriends. Seongwoo will let Daniel know about his plan and he is sure that Daniel would be delighted to help his best friend to snatch himself the man of his dream.

So it settles. Now he just needs Jaehwan to say to dinner and the plan will go on smoothly. 

Jaehwan was debating whether he should join or just go back to his dorm and write a song. But dinner outside sounds nice and not to mention that he gets to spend some times with Minhyun hyung and with his two best friends.

Taehyung and Seongwoo wait for his answer, patiently. Hoping that he will say yes.

They can always have dinner just the four of them some other day. Tonight, he needs to get this work. He'll talk to Jimin later and make him persuade Yoongi hyung to come along or else this plan won't work. Taehyung will surely say yes since they both think alike. Almost agreeing to all the things without any protest or objection.

They're like twins from different mother.

"Well?" Seongwoo asked. He's nervous to know what is playing in the younger's head.

And before Jaehwan could speak up his decision, someone collided into them. Almost making the three of them to fall flat on their face if it's not for the arms that wrapped around Seongwoo and Taehyung that stops them from falling and Jaehwan was grateful he didn't too since the two elder is holding him in place.

Seongwoo and Taehyung both looked back to the person that is hugging them.

*

Daniel and Jungkook grin widely to their boyfriend. Oh yes, that sounds so good in their tongue. It rolls nicely when they keep saying 'boyfriend'. They still can't believe that they finally get Seongwoo and Taehyung to be their boyfriend. With them asking to be their boyfriend though.

Having to date them for only about a few months is already heaven to them. And to able to have some facetime and texting and calling them and even going on a date was so blissfully the best.

Even though now they can't spend as much time as they were while they are still in college, their boyfriends did still came by to have lunch or fetch them from college to send them home. The parents know and they gave the green light. And they get to know their noona too. Seongmi and Taeyeon noona are such a great noona that they never had.

"Miss you, hyungie." Daniel says as he snuggles closer to Seongwoo and hands tightens around the elder. Seongwoo just chuckles, his annoyed expression turn soft when he saw his younger boyfriend.

"Me too, Nielie. How's the class?" he asked, turning to return back the hug as he let go of Jaehwan. Daniel says it was okay and he asked Seongwoo about the company. Having to date a soon to be CEO was hard. He meant it was hard on Seongwoo since he was never alone now. Bodyguards will be swarming him from left to right. At some point, he had to beg them to leave him alone, especially when he wants to see Daniel at college. Like today, he was glad that Seongmi noona came along so no bodyguards are around him. His noona hates being followed or spied on so she never let any guards be around her. She detests the idea of someone following her around. Be is female or male bodyguards.

Taehyung was the same. But he enjoys having someone behind his back. Always keeping an eye on him when he's going out a to bar or restaurant with his best friends. Each one of them has their own bodyguards.

Taehyung likes having at least one or two around him since he felt safe when he knows someone who has protected him since he was a kid follows him. Even though it sort of make things awkward when he's on a date with Jungkook, and the younger feels a little off with someone eyeing them. Jungkook never complains. Instead, he just goes along with whatever his boyfriend is doing or feel like.

Jungkook cuddles closer to Taehyung when the said male didn't turn around to hugs him back, he didn't mind because Taehyung did lean back to rest his head on Jungkook's shoulder.

Jaehwan snorts. He feels nausea when it comes to these couples. It's sickening to be a witness to this too sugary, sweet moments of the two couples. He's salty was maybe because he still hasn't confessed yet. If not, he would probably be like these four. Going on dates and hugging and cuddling and snuggling and kissing. He sighs which made Seongwoo turn his head and looked at him. He just remembers what he was supposed to do. Seongwoo just let Daniel pecking his cheek as he spoke.

"Jaehwanie, dress nicely for tonight. It's gonna be a five-star restaurant where we're going to have dinner. Simple is fine too but as long as you look nice. We'll come by around 7." Seongwoo says eyes never leaving the younger who simply nods at him. Like he didn't even care about tonight. Well, he should. Because whatever the cause, Seongwoo will get Minhyun and Jaehwan to confess.

Daniel stops pecking him and blinks a few time. He was shocked when Seongwoo, his boyfriend, told Jaehwan to dress nicely. Like what the hell?

"Style off your hair too, Jaehwan. Make sure you pushed them back. Your bangs I mean." Taehyung added with a wink before the other disappear from their sight. Jaehwan softly says okay and went off.

"Hyung. What is this all about? Are you and Jaehwan going for a date?" Daniel finally asked, looking displeased at the thought of his best friend going out with his boyfriend. Jungkook narrows his eyes to Taehyung.

"Yeah, why pushed his hair back?" Jungkook asked.

The two oldest shake their heads to try and explain the plan. As softly as they can. Just for the four of them to hear.

"It's for him and Minhyun. Since we four always have a night where just the four us to have dinner with, we thought that we could change that. Taking you both as our plus one for tonight. We'll have to tell Jimin later to get him to persuade Yoongi hyung. And since Minhyun is single and he has a stupid crush on your friend just now, we told Jaehwan that he will be his plus one. Without Minhyun knowing."

Taehyung nods his head. "That's why we told Jaehwan to dress nicely. For Minhyun. And Hyunnie has a weakness with Jaehwan's pushing his bangs up." 

Both Jungkook and Daniel have their mouth turns into an O. They nod, agreeing to help and partially also because they get to be their plus one. They are dating anyway, so of course, when their own boyfriends are taking them out for dinner, they would say yes.

"Count us in." both of them says with a big smile.

*

That evening, while the couple has their short dates, called Jimin and told him about the plan. The shorter male says yes to the plan he will make sure that Yoongi clears off his schedule from editing anything. There is no saying no for tonight.

"Thanks Minnie. The usual restaurant." Taehyung told the other on the line.

**_'Woot, no problem Tae. Anything for our bestie Minhyun. I will make sure Yoong won't say no. If not, I'll personally chop his dick.'_ **

That made Taehyung burst into a loud laugh. Their smaller friend is sure are brutal. But very kind and caring. 

"Okay. Be there by 8. I'll pick Minhyun up while Woo said he'll pick Jaehwan."

**_'Okay, nice idea. So we'll meet each other at the same time then. Let me do the reservations.'_ **

"Go ahead. You know the owner there anyway."

 ** _'I know him because he's my cousin. Right, see you and Seongwoo along with your bunny boy and Seongwoo's puppy boy tonight.'_** Jimin cackles loudly.

Taehyung groans. "Bye, Jimin."

When he ended the call, he looked at his friend and gives him a thumbs up. All done and now they have to wait for tonight. But first, it's date time with their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on twitter guys.  
> Same name as above.


End file.
